Life is Full of Heartbreak
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: What if Jade went on a date with Alan from 'Tori and Jades Pay Date', because she wants to move on from Beck? AU Slight OOCness Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:30 at night and Jade was the last one leaving from Hollywood Arts; she wanted to practice a few scenes since she thought their performance could have been better. Jade enjoys the dark and empty halls of Holly Wood Arts, and she has a small smile on her face when she walks to the parking lot.

A man walks up to Jade, "Hey."

The smile falls from Jades face as she turns around and glares at the man. She recognizes him as the guy from Nozu's who kept hitting on her when she was forced to spend a night with Tori. She crosses her arms in annoyance, not looking forward to him hitting on her.

He gives her a nervous smile and says, "I thought Nancy stole the show."

She quirks an eyebrow and juts out a hip, "So?"

He smiles at her, "I'm Alan by the way, I don't know if you remember but we met at Nozu's."

She huffs in annoyance, "Yeah I remember, you couldn't take a hint and still can't apparently."

"Yeah about that, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was drunk and my friend, Chad, encouraged me to flirt with the prettiest girl in the restaurant." Alan said, blushing when he said the last part.

"So you just wanted to get in my pants?" Jade asks before she rolls her eyes and stomps away to her car.

"No, I wanted to ask you out. Jade wait!" He says.

She ignores him as she walks away.

She feels a hand lightly grip her elbow and she pulls away. She spins on her heel and hisses in his face, "What?"

Alan smirks when Jade notices how close she is to his face and steps back. She glares harder at Alan when she realizes he's mocking her, if looks could kill Alan would be a puddle underneath Jades boots.

His smirk softens to a bashful smile and his mocking demeanor turns timid, "I was wondering if I could make it up to you and maybe take you out for coffee or something."

Jade's first instinct is to yell 'no', but she stops her self, quirks her head, and narrows her eyes.

Alan's brown eyes are filled with hope and fear, his cheeks are rosy from the cold, his chapped lips are slightly parted in anticipation, and his hands can't keep still at his sides.

Jade decides to torture him a little longer by just staring at him, before she sighs, "Fine, you can buy me coffee, but it's not a date."

When she says 'fine' his eyes light up and his lips quirk into a smile, and he seems to ignore the last part of her sentence. "Okay, when?" He asks.

"Now." She deadpans.

"Where?" He seems unfazed by her sudden request.

"Jetbrew." She says, and then she turns around and stalks to her car.

"Which one!" He calls after her.

She opens her door and looks at him, "The one I decide to go to." she doesn't raise her voice but he seems to hear because he's running to a car and hops in.

She rolls her eyes and gets into her car.

Jade drives past five Jetbrews, before deciding to go back to the first one. She doesn't expect Alan to park next to her, she would have thought he would get annoyed by now and just go home.

She locks her car and begins to walk to coffee shop, not even bothering to wait for Alan. But he rushes past her and opens the door for her.

"I said this wasn't a date." She barks at him.

He grins and says, "I'm just being a gentleman."

The barista flashes them a smile and asks, "What can I get for you two?"

Alan looks at Jade and asks, "What do you want?"

"I can order for my self you know." Jade quips.

"I was just trying to be ni-" He says, but she cuts him off.

"Black coffee with two sugars." She says before she walks off and sits at a table that only has one chair. She pulls out a pair of scissors and starts cutting up the napkins at the table.

She hears Alan say, "I'll take a plain black coffee."

"Okay that will be $5.75." The barista replies.

Alan gives her the money and a generous tip before he walks over to Jade, he notices she sat down at a table with one chair despite Jetbrew being empty due to the late hour. He just grabs a chair and places it on the other side of the table.

She looks at the napkins she cuts up when she says, "I see you still can't take a hint."

"I just bought you coffee, I think that means you can stand to be in my presence while you drink it." Alan retorts with a smirk.

"I thought you were buying me coffee to apologize for being a pig at Nozus." Jade counters.

"Fine after we get our coffee, I'll apologize and leave if you want." Alan says.

"But until then I'm going to sit right here." He adds.

Jade's chair screeches back as she moves to get up, "Then I will be sitting anywhere other then here."

His hand reaches out and encircles her wrist to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" She yells.

The barista sends them a quizzical look, but they ignore her.

He lets go and asks, "Can't we at least sit together until she finishes brewing the coffee."

Jade huffs and sits down in her chair; she crosses her legs and puts her scissors back in her boot before she glares at him. "Fine, but only because I want to know how you know my name."

He gives her an unabashed smile, "It was in the pamphlet they gave us when we bought tickets, and when you sang at Nozus they announced your name."

Jade feels the blood rush to her cheeks because she never thought of that, "Do you ever stop smiling?" she asks, hoping to change the subject.

"I only smile like this when-" He starts to say but Jade cuts him off again.

"If you say something stupid I will cut your tongue out with my scissors." Jade warns.

Alan doesn't seem deterred, "I was going to say I only smile like this when I'm around someone I like."

"Like? You don't know me." Jade counters.

He gives her a grin that she hates, it reveals his perfect white teeth and is full of purity. "But I'd like to know you." He articulates.

Before she could counter with a witty remark the barista brings them their coffee, she sends Alan a flirty smile and shows an unprofessional amount of cleavage. Alan gives her brief eye contact when he says 'thanks' but then gives his full attention back to Jade. The barista seems a little confused but quickly recovers her perky personality and heads back to the cash register.

"She's into you." Jade comments.

"So?" Alan asks.

"So why don't you go bother a girl that's into you, instead of a girl who wants to cut your perfect hair off?" Jade says, but realizes she complimented him when he smirks.

But he doesn't comment on that, instead he says, "Well Jade I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you at Nozus, please forgive me. I would really enjoy it if you would agree to go on a date with me this Friday." the previous smirk vanished and his face full of sincerity.

"You do realize I'm 17 and your 21, right?" Jade deadpans.

"I'm just asking you out on a date, just one date. And I'm 20." He adds.

Jade quirks an eyebrow, "Underage drinking?"

"I went to a college party before going to Nozu's." He says with no remorse.

Jade doesn't comment, instead she takes a sip of her delicious coffee. She closes her eyes in pleasure and lets of an appreciative sigh. A small smile graces her face.

"Coffee lover?" Alan asks.

Her smile falls and she opens her eyes to glare at him.

He holds his hands up in defense, "There's nothing wrong with that, I also love coffee."

Jade ignores him and just takes another sip of her scorching hot coffee, she relishes the burning feeling that starts in her mouth and travels down to her stomach.

"I thought you were leaving." Jade states.

"I said I was going to leave if you wanted me to, and since we continued our conversation after we got coffee I though it was okay if I stayed for a little bit longer." Alan says.

"You thought wrong." Jade says.

"Okay I'll leave." Alan stands up.

He leans down and Jade though he was going to kiss her, but instead he presses a chaste kiss to her cheek and whispers, "Good morning, Jade."

Then he stands up and smiles at her before taking his coffee.

Jade watches him as he walks out the door and to his car; she ignores the weird feeling in her stomach and finishes her coffee.

She looks at her watch and realizes its 1a.m., she mutters some curses as she rushes to her car. All thoughts of Alan get pushed aside as she hopes her mom won't ground her.

 **A/N I was just wondering what would happen if Jade agreed to go out with Alan. Since we know nothing about Alan, I decided that he was going to be 20 and a junior at college and his last name is Adrian since that's what the actor's last name is.**

 **I think I might make this a one shot, but I may continue since I already have a plan for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade notices Alan leaning on his motorcycle when she pulls into Hollywood Arts parking lot. He is wearing dark jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, motorcycle boots, and aviators. He has a helmet on the back of his bike with two cups of coffee, and his hair is tousled but it looks attractive. He is currently reading the newspaper, and is either ignoring or not noticing all the attentions he's getting.

Jade groans before getting out of her car, and rushing to school hoping Alan wont notice her. After her mother yelled at her for being late and then grounded her from doing anything that's not related to school, Jade is not in the mood for dealing with people.

A petite unnatural redhead runs up to Jade, when she reaches Jade she lets out a squeal and grabs Jades arm.

"Don't touch me, Cat." Jade murmurs.

Cat looks hurt and lets go, but gets excited and says, "Hi Jadey!"

Before Jade could reply a thin brunette girl walks up, and before opens her mouth to speak but Jade says, "Not in the mood Vega."

Tori ignores her and says, "Isn't that the guy from Nozus? And why is he walking over here?"

Jade looks over her shoulder and then tries to push past the girls but is stopped when she hears her name.

"Jade!" Alan calls.

She turns around and glares at him, "What!" she snaps.

She sees Beck and Andre walking over to them in her peripheral vision, but she pays them no mind.

Tori and Cat walk over to Beck and Andre so they can watch Jade murder Alan without being caught in the crossfire. Robbie joins then a second later and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Jades about to crush this guys hope." Tori replies.

The group watches Jade and Alan from afar.

"You didn't answer me last night, and since I don't have your number or any other way to contact you I thought I'd come here." Alan answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Then he adds, "And I bought you a black coffee with two sugar as a peace offering so you wouldn't murder me."

He grins at her.

She snatches the coffee out of his hand and asks, "What question? And I thought you had a car."

"The car is Chads, we took it last night to go see your play, and then he left with some girl to go to a party." He explains.

Then he asks, "Will you go out with me? You didn't answer me last night."

She looks at him like he's the dumbest person she's ever met, "No."

"Well if you change your mind, my number is on the bottom of your cup. I got to go back to school, hopefully I'll hear from you later." He says.

He gives her one last look before he turns around and hops on his motorcycle.

Jade watches him leave the parking lot as Cat and the people she tolerates walk up to her.

"Jade are you becoming nicer? I thought you would have screamed at him, or something." Tori asks once she reaches Jade.

"Jade's nice!" Cat defends.

"You hung out with him last night?" Beck causally asks, but his face looks panicked.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Tori asks.

Andre, the peacekeeper of the group, says, "Lets just go to class."

Jade ignores them and walks over to her locker and takes her books out. She slams it closed and sees some girls flirting with Beck; it sends a pang of jealousy through her since she's still not over him.

She sighs and takes a sip of her coffee. It's the best cup of coffee she's ever had, she takes a closer look at the cup and realizes it's a generic to go cup you can buy anywhere, which means Alan made the coffee himself.

Jade finishes the coffee and is about to throw the cup away when she remembers Alan put his number at the bottom, she turns it over and impulsively programs it in her phone. She drops the cup in the bin and then proceeds to her first class.

 **A/N So I decided to continue.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I'm not sure if I'm writing the characters right or not. I don't want to make them into something they're not.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Jade is sitting with Andre, and the people she hardly tolerates.

"I can't take another second driving with Trina!" Tori complains, as she sits down at their table in the Asphalt Cafe.

"Then don't." Jade says, while eating her French fries.

"Ugh, but how am I suppose to get to school?" Tori asks.

Jade opens her mouth, but Beck quickly cuts her off and offers, "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Beck." Tori says.

Jade rolls her eyes but doesn't comment.

"Hey!" Cat greets as she sits down next to Jade.

"I got this new app called, Tap it! I bought a box of C bat–" Cat starts to ramble but Jade cuts her off.

"I don't care." Jade yells.

Cat smiles and twirls some of her hair, "Kay kay."

The rest of the lunch period is spent listening to Tori complaining about Trina.

Jade is walking over to Cat and Tori the next morning when she hears Tori say, "And all these Northridge were in his car when he pulled up to pick –" But Tori trails off when she sees Jade.

"Hey Jade!" Tori greets.

Jade crosses her arms and demands, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Tori says.

"We were talking about how Beck gives Northridge girls rides to school every morning." Cat explains.

Tori 's eyes widen in fear, she thinks Jade is going to blow up.

Jade raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and says, "So?"

Tori looks surprised and hesitantly says, "I thought you would be jealous."

"We broke up. Beck can do whatever he wants." Jade says, she doesn't realize that Beck is standing right behind her.

Becks face falls but he quickly recovers before anyone notices, "Hey guys."

The three girls turn around and greet him, well Tori and Cat greet him while Jade just crosses her arms.

The rest of the day is relatively normal and Tori is getting a ride from Andre the next morning. Jade rolls her eyes at Tori's stupidity but doesn't comment.

Jade allows her self to feel hurt when she pulls into her mothers' driveway. Jade walks into her bathroom at her moms' house, locks the door, and sits on the floor cutting up toilet paper. She went through two rolls when her little brother George starts knocking on the door.

"Jade? Are you okay?" he asks, his voice is full of concern.

"Yeah." Jade calls back.

But she's not, she is drowning in sadness and confusion. She thought their time together meant something to Beck even though he broke up with her. But apparently it meant nothing to him since he's moved on so fast. Jade feels some tears run down her face, she angrily swipes them away she will not shed any more tears for Beck Oliver. She looks at her self in the mirror and sees that her makeup's ruined, but she couldn't care less. She cleans the bathroom and stalks to her bedroom, scaring George in the process. He follows her but she slams her door shut before he could get in her room.

George opens the door and hesitantly looks in, he see's Jade gathering all of Becks stuff and unceremoniously dumping it in a box which she shoves under her bed. Jades green-blue eyes are filled with rage, but the soften when she see's George.

George takes that as a sign to come in so he opens the door more and rushes to Jade, he jumps on her bed and hugs her. "Do you want me to kick Beck's a-" George offers but Jade cuts him off.

"Language." Jade chastises, but he can hear the smile in her voice.

"I was going to say arm." George says.

Jade rolls her eyes, "Whatever, now get out of here." Jade gently shoves George and he rolls his green-blue eyes at Jade but leaves anyway.

Jade shakes her head, "That kid hangs around me to much." She says to no one.

Jade takes her phone out and scrolls through her contacts to delete Becks number, but she stops when she notices Alan's number. She completely forgot she put it in her phone.

Jade stares at Alan's number before clicking on it and typing a message _give me your coffee recipe_.

She presses send and throws her phone on her bed and heads to her bathroom. She's makeup free, her hair is streak free and up in a messy bun, and she's wearing a oversized t-shirt with sweats. She lays back on her bed and grabs her phone, wanting to text Cat but she notices she has 2 unread messages form Alan.

The first one says: _So the infamous Jade West finally decides to grace me with a text :)_

The second one says: _I'm sorry I can't give out such information without a date, what about Saturday at 8? ;)_

Jade doesn't respond and texts Cat instead: _Do you want to come over and work on homework?_

Right after Jade hits send Cat texts back: _I thought you were grounded?_

Jade replies: _my moms not home, _so are you coming over or not?__

Cat sends a bunch of smiley-faced emojis that causes Jade to gag, but it means she's coming over.

Jade looks at Alan's texts and thinks about not replying, but quickly types back _How do you know this is Jade West?_ _I could be a serial killer for all you know_

Alan replies immediately _A cute serial killer_

Jade scrunches her nose in annoyance before typing back _Be careful, I might have to cut your ears off and turn them into a necklace_

Alan: _You loooove my ears, you wouldn't cut them off_

Jade: _Dork_

Alan: _;)_

Jade rolls her eyes and leaves her phone on her bed so she can get snacks. Jade has popcorn, ice cream, Skittles, and licorice on the coffee table of her mom's living room when Cat shows up.

Jade quickly replies to Alan before she gets the door: _Bye_

Jade opens her door and sees the perky redhead standing on the other side.

Jade's phone goes off and Cat picks it up while Jade is in the kitchen grabbing them something to drink. Alan's name appears on the screen, but Jade has her phone locked so Cat can't read the text.

"Who's Alan?" Cat calls.

Jade walks back in and takes in the scene of Cat eating skittles while looking at Jade's phone.

"Nobody. And why are you snooping through my phone?" Jade asks.

Jade throws a water bottle at an unsuspecting Cat, causing Cat to dive off the couch so she doesn't get hit in the head. Cat's head pokes over the side of the couch, and once she decides it's clear she sits back on the couch and pouts at Jade.

Jade sits next to Cat and picks up her phone.

Alan: _Goodnight beautiful ;)_

Jade reads his text before she turns her phone off and looks at Cat.

Cat looks over her shoulder and asks, "Is he that cute boy that Tori was asking you about earlier?"

"I wouldn't describe him as cute, but yeah." Jade relents; she knows Cat can be persistent when she wants.

"So it was a date?" Cat probes.

"No, he took me out for coffee to apologize for his horrendous behavior at Nozus." Jade explains.

Cat looks at Jade

Before Jade could reply the front door opens, revealing a livid Sophia Genevieve West, Jade's mother.

"Jade Elizabeth West, what did I tell you about having friends over?" Sophia asks.

She has blonde hair and piecing blue eyes, her hair is wavy and brings out her regal features. She is petite, standing at 5'2' and a 100lbs but she is undeniably Jades mother, they share similar facial features.

Jade rolls her eyes at her mom's dramatics, "Mom you said I could only do things school related, Cat and I are studying. Right Cat?"

Cat is currently cowering behind Jade, afraid of Sophia. "Yes Ms. West, we are studying Shakespeare."

"Fine, but I'm telling your father that your grounded when I drop you and George off at his house this weekend." Sophia warns, and then she exits the room.

"So are you going to text him back?" Cat asks.

"No." Jade says.

"But why?" Cat whines.

"Because." Jade says.

Cat looks like she's going to say more so Jade shoves a piece of licorice in Cats mouth.

They spend the rest of the evening talking about Shakespeare.

 **A/N This is just a filler chapter, and is based off the episode **Driving Tori Crazy. The next one will be a continuation of Driving Tori Crazy, but the chapter after that will not be related to a specific episode.****

 **I'm trying to write Jade as the girl we know on Victorious, please let me know if I'm accomplishing that.**

 **A shout out to** **MaryLeboneFirst for her wonderful review!  
**

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Next time." Jade whispers to the shovel in the passenger's seat of her car.

Jade rolls down her window and says, "You can walk through a movie set, as long as you don't disrupt the filming." Then Jade drives off, leaving Tori in her dust.

She can see Tori's brown eyes are wide open in shock, her mouth is left gaping, and her brown locks look wild due to the wind, she looks dumbfounded. A small smirk appears on Jade's face, she enjoys pointing out how ignorant Tori is.

Jade locks her car as she walks to Hollywood Arts, before she makes it to the door Cat skips over to her and says, "Hi!"

Jade groans at the pitch of Cats voice, "I can't deal with you until I have coffee in my system."

Cat's smile falls a little and her shoulders sag in disappointment, but she quickly perks up and says, "Kay kay! Where is Tori?" Cat asks as she looks around.

"Buy me coffee, and then I'll talk to you." Jade demands.

Jade stalks off to her locker before Cat could open her mouth, but Cat still says, "Kay kay!"

Cat skips off to buy Jade coffee, while Jade rips open her locker and drops the books she needs in her bags. She has a scowl on her face, and even Sinjin is too afraid to go up to her.

Cat comes skipping up to Jade with a coffee in her hand, "Here Jadey!"

Jade rolls her eyes at Cat's comment, but doesn't comment. Jade rips the coffee out of Cat's hand and takes a long swig of the scorching drink before she decides to answer Cat's previous question.

"Tori will be here soon." Jade states.

Cat smiles brightly and then starts blabbering about her brother, which Jade tunes out.

Tori arrives at Hollywood Arts in the middle of first period. She is covered in sweat, and her brown curls are stuck across to her face and head, she has sweat stains under her armpits, and her eyes are dropping form exhaustion.

Beck offers Tori his water bottle, which she gladly accepts and begins to gulp down. Jade narrows her eyes at the sickening exchange, but doesn't comment.

Once Tori opens her mouth to complain Jade puts head phones in and tunes everything out.

The day couldn't end soon enough for Jade, she was tired of the disappointed glances Beck gave her. She opens her locker and trades out the books she needs before slamming it shut. Jade spots artificial red hair in the hall, so she glares at everyone and they clear a path for her.

Cat is cheerily talking to Robbie when Jade comes over, Jade just glances at Robbie and he takes off running.

Cat looks confused, but the confusion is quickly replaced with excitement when she sees Jade.

"Hay Jadey!" Cat greets, bouncing up and down.

"I'm giving you a ride home." Jade states. She grabs Cat's arm and drags her before she could argue.

Once they pull out of Hollywood Art's jade cuts off Cats prattle. "I'm staying at my dads this weekend, and you are sleeping over on Saturday." Jade states.

Cats bubbliness fades, and is replaced by empathy and seriousness. This would shock most people, but Jade knows Cats more perceptive and thoughtful then people give her credit for.

Cat tilts her head and softly asks, "Is this because you're afraid of your dad ignoring you?"

"No, George misses you and I don't want to deal with him?" Jade quips.

Cat has a knowing smile on her face, "Okay! We can braid each other's hair, talk about boys, do each others nails, watch-" Cat starts to ramble.

But Jade cuts her off, "No! We are going to watch _The Mindy Project_ , eat junk food, torture my brother, and _maybe_ do each others hair."

Cat squeals in delight and quickly becomes bubbly again as she rambles about how much fun they are going to have.

Jade gives a halfhearted sigh, but is secretly grateful for Cat.

 **A/N** **Someone wrote** "This is by far the most disgusting victorious story ever". **I don't mind criticism, but please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can go back and fix it and hopefully prevent it from happening in the future.**

 **Thank you for your supportive review, I really appreciate it :)**

 **If there's anyway I can improve, please tell me.**

 **This chapter was the second half of "Driving Tori Crazy", the next chapter will not be based off of an next chapter will also be longer.  
**

 **I do not own anything recognizable in this story.**

 **MaryLeboneFirst – Thank you for your support throughout this story, I really appreciate it :) Also I'm a huge Taylor Swift fan!**

 **Artistard3 – Thank you for your supportive review :) Also thank you for commenting about my grammar, because grammar is one of my Achilles heels and this story is edited by me only. I tried to be original, and have been thinking about this for a while, but britanniaprojects story _InLaws? I Think Not!_ gave me the push to write a Alan/Jade story. **

**Guest who wrote "** **I think this gonna be a great story and I love when it Jade is dating some1 other than Beck coz he don't deserve her. Also Alan seems like the right guy for Jade :)" – I want to thank you for your review, and I'm glad you like the pairing :)**

 **Guest who wrote "I love it and all of ur characters are awesome also liked Cat defending Jade that was cute. Please carry on :)" – I think Cat/Jades friendship should have had more screen time on the show because I think they make a dynamic pair :) I plan on having a lot of Cat/Jade friendship in this story.**

 **Guest who wrote "I hope Jade moves on and go out with Alan and make Beck jealous" – Jade will go out with Alan, but not for a few chapters. And Beck will continue to be jealous throughout the story.**

 **JadexOCshipper – Jade only had one love interest on the show (I don't think Andre counts because he fell in love really fast, and I think he was just shocked by Jades voice and her help. And Sinjin is creepy so...), while all of the other characters had multiple romantic interests. I did not like that the writers always had Jade pinning after Beck when they were broken up.**

 **SMC – Thank you, I hope you continue to like it :)**

 **Guest who wrote "I like it.. Jade should start moving on and forget about Beck  
Can't wait for the next chapter please continue and never leave this story hanging (:" – I'm glad you like it! I don't plan on giving up, but I'm in college so updates will be sporadic.**

 **I really appreciate all of your support, it really means a lot that people read this and take the time to review.**

 **Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade has been randomly texting Alan for the past few days, Alan usually flirted and Jade argued.

Jase was watching re watching _The Purge_ when Alan randomly texts her: _I'm going to the opening of Redwood Gallery on Saturday, which is an art gallery down town. I would appreciate it if you came with me._

Jade bites her lip as she contemplates the meaning of his text, but then she realizes she's Jade West and shouldn't care about what a boy thinks. She responds with: _What's in it for me?_

Alan responds almost immediately, _I'll bring you coffee, and it can just be as friends if you want._

Jade: _I didn't think it was a date, I'm way out of you league.  
_

Alan: _You wound me West_

Jade rolls her eyes at his dramatics and replies with: _Good, now I'm going to bed, so don't bother me or I'll set your motorcycle on fire_

Alan: _Good night beautiful :)_

Jade doesn't dignify that with a response, she just turns her phone off and settles down for the night.

Three days later Jade and Cat are in Jades bedroom at her dad's house getting ready to attend the opening. Jade decided to invite Cat so Alan doesn't think it's a date.

Jade has on natural makeup and an elegant bun with a few strands loose, framing her face. She is wearing a knee high, sleeveless navy blue dress, with a black shawl and 3-inch heels.

Cat is wearing her makeup is natural as well, and her hair is done in waves that fall over her right shoulder. She is wearing a dark red dress that stops short of her knees and shows off her shoulder blades, and she is wearing black stilettos.

The girls walk arm in arm out of Mr. Wests house, they are meeting Alan at the gallery since her dad would be suspicious if she was hanging around a college boy.

Jade and Cat walk up to the art gallery when Jade sees Alan standing with two cups of coffee. He is wearing a black suit with a white button up and no tie. His hair is styled for once so it doesn't look like he just got out of bed. Jade thinks it makes him look older, but she secretly loves its naturally tousled waves better. He looks very relaxed as he talks to some man outside the gallery.

He looks over his shoulder, and his brown eyes land on Jade's teal ones, he excuses himself and strides over to the two girls. If he's surprised by Cats presence, he doesn't show it.

He stands a respectable distance away and says, "If I knew Jade was bringing a friend I would have brought more coffee."

"She doesn't need the caffeine, trust me." Jade says.

Alan's chocolate eyes flicker to Jade's but then quickly return to Cat's when he introduces himself, "I'm Alan."

"Hi! I'm Cat." Cat says.

"What a cute name for a cute girl." Alan says with a wink.

Cat giggles and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Well you two both look gorgeous, would you give me the grate pleasure of accompanying me in?" Alan asks, holding his arms out.

Jade notices his eyes only stay on her when he compliments them, but she doesn't think much of it. She grumbles but takes his right arm and grabs the coffee in the process. Cat giggles and takes his other arm; she skips and babbles about her brother the whole way to the door.

The doorman says, "Name please."

Alan smirks, "Alan Adrian."

The doorman looks at his clipboard and says, "Sir it only says you RSVP'd for two people."

Jade quirks an eyebrow, she didn't realize how exclusive this place was.

Alan looks completely at ease and confidant. "You might want to look at that clipboard one more time." Alan suggests.

The doorman doesn't look convinced, but when he looks down he notices something and then apologizes, "I'm sorry for the hold up Mr. Adrian." The doorman steps aside and lets them in. Jade glances at the clipboard as they pass, and she sees Alan Adrian on the VIP list with only 2 people RSVP'd.

The art gallery is beautiful, it has a European atmosphere, and there are a few musicians playing classical music.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Alan asks, snapping Jade out of her awestruck trance the gallery put her in.

She holds up her coffee and he nods in understanding.

"Pink lemonade please." Cat sweetly asks.

Jades about to tell her that they probably don't have that here, but Alan says, "I'll see what I can do."

Cat smiles brightly at him as he rushes off to fill her request.

"Come on Cat, lets go look at the art." Jade demands as she walks off.

"What about Alan?" Cat asks.

"He'll find us, now lets go." Jade instructs.

"Kay kay!" Cat agrees and practically skips as she follows Jade.

Jade stops in front of a painting that has a girl standing on her toes with her arms stretched out at her sides, and her hair is whipping in the wind. Her face is upturned to the stormy gray sky and her back is to Jade. The girl is barefoot standing in a field with a cliff in front of her and a weeping willow swaying in the breeze. The painting is in black and white, and its 18x12. Jade sips her coffee as she stares at the picture. She feels a presence behind her, but doesn't move to acknowledge the person.

"I think we lost Cat." Alan says.

Jade looks around and notices Cat is missing, but she's not too worried.

She focuses on Alan and notices he has a glass of pink lemonade in his hand, and he is staring at her like she's one of the art pieces on display.

She narrows her eyes and tilts her head in confusion.

Alan clears his throat and his face transforms into a genuine smile, "Jade West you are a truly breathtaking woman."

Jade fights the blush and changes the subject, "How did you get VIP access? This seems to be a upscale place, I've seen some art from a few famous artists. I've even seen a couple of artists walking around."

Alan shakes his head slightly, like he's trying to get a thought out of it. "I'm currently at UCLA to get my bachelors in writing, but I also have a minor in photography and am currently a freelance photographer to help pay the bills. I'm not good enough to have any pieces in here, but the owner is apparently friends with my teacher and he asked him to invite a few of his students." Alan explains, there is a hint of pride in his voice but no arrogance.

"Well you must be good enough to catch his eye." Jade says.

Alan smirks, "Is that a compliment?"

"Or maybe he just pitied your horrid art skills, and wanted to make you feel better about your self." Jade quipped.

Before Alan could say anything Cat appears out of nowhere. "Yay!" She cheers when she sees the lemonade in Alan's hand.

Alan smiles at her and listens to her babble about her brother coming to an art gallery and paining over all of the paintings.

"Cat why don't you show us your favorite pieces?" Jade asks, hoping Cat will stop talking about her weird brother.

Cat's face lights up and she eagerly agrees before skipping off and showing them some of her favorites. One is of the paintings Cat likes is a little boy in black and white crying as a carnival scene that is in color surrounds him. Jade can't help but think this reminds Cat of her brother. But Jade doesn't get to dwell to long because Cat is dragging them off again.

Jade hates to admit it, but she actually enjoyed herself, she even got to talk to one of the artists about a few of his charcoal pieces. Alan introduced her to some of his classmates and teacher. Alan's teacher, Mrs. Smith, introduced her students, Jade, and Cat to the owner Mr. Redwood. Mr. Redwood couldn't stay and chat but he thanked them all for coming.

Cat eventually got tired and Alan escorted them to their car, despite Jades protests.

Alan opens Cat's door and then shuts after she buckles her seat belt. Cat falls asleep before Alan and Jade make it to the drivers side of the car.

"I can open my own door." Jade protests as Alan opens her door.

He smirks at her, "I know."

She rolls her eyes but gets in without further protest.

Alan leans on her door slightly and says, "Thanks for coming tonight."

"I only came for the coffee." Jade says.

"If you say so. Text me when you get home." Alan requests.

Jade quirks an eyebrow in question.

Alan notices her confusion and slight irritation. "I just want to make sure you get home safe." He explains.

Jade rolls her eyes and says, "Just shut the door."

Alan sighs, he wants to say more but doesn't want to make Jade upset, so he steps back and shuts the door. He walks over to the relative safety of the sidewalk and watches Jade and Cat drive off. He waits until he can't their car anymore, then he walks back to the gallery to thank the owner and his teacher.

Jade pulls up into her dad's driveway and gently wakes Cat up. "Kitty, you need to get up."

Cat opens her eyes and takes a few blearily blinks, she gives a small yawn and steps gets out of the car. Jade and Cat go to Jades room where they change into their pajamas and settle down for the night in Jades king sized bed. Cat is out like a light the moment her head hits the pillow, but Jade stares at her ceiling for a few minutes. She takes her phone off her nightstand and quickly texts Alan: _Home_ then she shuts her phone off.

Alan is sitting in a taxi on his way home when his phone vibrates, he pulls his phone out of his suit pocket and is surprised to find a text from Jade. He unlocks his phone and reads _Home_ , he has a thankful smile on his face and some of the worry leaves his shoulders. He texts back _Thank you_ even though he knows Jade wont read it until tomorrow morning. He puts his phone backs and spend the rest of the cab ride smiling like a fool.

When he walks into his apartment his roommate Chad looks over and asks, "Dude you're smiling like a weirdo, are you alright?"

 **A/N I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Just for the record I've always imagined Jade and Cat being friends since they were small children, so I think of them as sisters.**

 **Please let me know if I made Jade to OOC, I'm trying to write her personality but it's hard.**

 **We don't really know much about Alan, so I'm just spit balling here.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's Monday morning and Jade is exhausted, she feel's like a childish school girl for texting Alan all night last night. He was designated driver last night and bored watching his friend Chad hit (unsuccessfully) on girls, so they talked. And now Jade regrets it as she demands a coffee from the barista at Jetbrew.

The first person Jade sees as she pulls up into Hollywood Arts is Beck, she feels a pang of guilt but then quickly squashes it. Beck can be with whomever he wants, and so can she.

Jade doesn't even acknowledge him as she passes, instead she walks to her locker. She is greeted with an annoying Tori and perky Cat. She ignores them as she opens her locker.

"Jade!" Tori says.

"What." Jade hisses.

Tori sighs, "You don't have to be so mean."

Jade glares at Tori, "Just get on with it already, I'm not in the mood."

"I can't believe you are seeing that pig, Alan." Tori says, her arms are crossed in accusation.

"I'm not seeing anybody." Jade says. Then she looks at Cat, hoping she didn't over exaggerate anything.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tori says, her voice getting higher in annoyance.

Jade looks back at Tori, "No."

Tori throws her arms up in frustration, "Sinjin saw you at that new high class gallery on Saturday with him, he showed me a picture."

Jade slams her locker shut, making Tori and Cat jump, "He took pictures of me and you didn't question that?"

Tori looks shocked for a minute, "Sorry, I was too worried that you were going out with a creep!"

Jade steps toward Tori causing her to step back, "First off I can go out with whomever I please, and it's none of your business, second it wasn't a date Cat was with us."

Before Tori could say something back Jade grabs Cat's wrist and pulls her away, leaving a frazzled Tori behind.

Jade used to rant to Beck whenever she was upset about something, but she hasn't has a real conversation with him since they broke up. She's been keeping her rage pent up this whole time, so she takes Cat to her car and drives away from school.

"Where are we going?" Cat asks.

Jade stops at a light before answering, "I'll buy you ice cream."

"Yay!" Cat says.

The rest of the car ride is full of Cat singing to every song on the radio.

When they sit down with their ice cream is when Jade starts to break down, "Tori is so irritating."

Cat listens as Jade complains about Tori, then about school, then her dad, and finally Beck.

Once Jade's done they've already missed their first two periods, and their third class is half way over.

Cat looks faraway for a moment before focusing on Jade and speaking, "I think you should go out with Alan."

Jade's eyes are wide with shock, and she's looking at Cat like she officially lost her mind, "Where did that come from?"

Cat sighs, "You need to move on from Beck. When you do you won't constantly feel so angry and hurt, then you can see Tori for who she is instead of the girl who hit on your boyfriend." Cat can tell Jade is about to argue, so she holds her hands up in defense, "I'm not telling you that you will become BFF's with Tori once you move on from Beck, nor that you will even be friends, I'm just saying Tori won't bother you so much once Beck is out of the picture."

Cat takes a deep breath before continuing, "I also think it's time to let go of Beck. You two have been together since you were 13, you were each other's firsts, first crush, first date, first kiss, first girlfriend/boyfriend, first love, and first partner in life. I understand that, Beck will always hold a special place in your heart, but you need to let him go. He's not right for you, he is just holding you back. Now don't get me wrong I love Beck like a brother, but he hasn't treated you right in the past year. He has flirted openly with other girls, he treats you like a child, he rarely takes your side, not to mention that all you guys have done recently has fought. Alan will not replace Beck, but he may help you move on. So I think you should go on a date with him, and if it works out great! If it doesn't then that's fine too. Just give him a chance."

Jade just stares at Cat like she's lost her mind, Cat says, "Don't look at me like that, I'm not telling you to marry him."

Jade smiles, "Who knew you were so wise kitty kat?"

Cat beams, and the two make there way back to Hollywood Arts for their remaining classes.

 **Line Break**

Jade is in her room practicing her lines when her phone lights up.

Jade absentmindedly grabs it, she unlocks it with her thumb before looking at it.

Alan: _Hey Jade, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?_

Jade types _No, I don't date short people_ , before she sends it she thinks of Cat's long-winded advice from earlier, so she deletes her previous text and types _Fine._ She hits send before she could change her mind.

It takes Alan a few minutes to reply: _Sorry, is this the wrong number? Because there's no way this is Jade West_

Jade rolls her eyes at his dramatics, _This is Jade, but if it wasn't why would you give out my full name to a random stranger!_

Alan: _I just wanted to make sure this was you, the lack of insults made me think you got abducted by aliens and they sent me this to toy with me_

Jade smiles for a second before replacing it with a frown and texting: _Whatever_

Alan: _Does Friday work?_

Jade thinks for a moment before replying: _I have school and then my play_

Alan: _Saturday?_

Jade's annoyed at his persistence: _I have to be at school by 3 for the play_

Alan: _Saturday morning at 8ish, we can go surfing and then I can take you to breakfast_

Jade curls her nose in disgust: _I hate the ocean_

Alan: _What's wrong with the ocean?_

Jade doesn't write back, but Alan doesn't take the hint. Jade's starting to see a trend.

Alan: _just breakfast?_

Jade: _Fine._

Alan: _Where can I pick you up?_

Jade: _I'm not giving you my address, you could be a stalker for all I know_

Alan: _how'd you know?_

Jade is not amused so she texts: _I'll just meet you there, text me the place_

Jade throws her phone on her bed, assuming Alan will text her if he wants to go out with her. She focuses back on her homework, and ignores the little ding that signals Alan's incoming message.

 **A/N Sorry for falling of the face of the Earth, life's been crazy and I lost interest in this. My writers block for this story left and now I'm brimming with ideas.**

 **Please let me know what you think, and if there's anything you would like to see happen please let me know.**

 **Have a great weekend!**


End file.
